The contractor will measure a well-validated metabolomic profile and test specific metabolic hypotheses for incident Coronary Heart Disease (CHD). In addition, the contractor will examine how Hormone Therapy (HT) changes metabolomic profiles and whether these changes explain the increased risk observed for combined HT in the Women?s Health Initiative (WHI) HT trial.